Mi camino de ninja es protegerte
by Yumi Yan
Summary: Naruto se ve amenazado por Akatsuki al igual que la aldea, para tener una oportunidad contra ellos, deciden jugar su ultima carta asumiendo los riesgos.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Cap 1

Oportunidad

En Konoha había una gran preocupación, Akatsuki comenzaba a moverse, iban tras el poseedor del bijuu de las 9 colas, que se encontraba entrenando en Myobokuzan para lograr controlar las técnicas Sauge. En la oficina de la Hokage se reunieron algunos ninjas y los consejeros de esta .

-Aunque Naruto logre dominar…

-Lo se Iruka- la gondaime intentaba calmar los ánimos en el lugar- intento encontrar la forma de darle una oportunidad pero…

Sabían que Naruto se iría lejos de la aldea si esto la pusiera a salvo, pero por alguna razón era parte de su objetivo destruirla, esto se los dejaron claro unos días antes en el ultimo ataque a un punto de vigilancia Anbu, en el cual el único sobreviviente murió a los pocos minutos de haber dado el mensaje.

-¿Es que no hay forma?- Sakura golpeó el escritorio- no pueden permitir que el muera así como así.

Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio, Naruto era bien estimado por todas las personas ahí presentes, darían lo que fuera por defenderlo, pero eran realistas, el 70 porciento de ellos no sería rival alguno para el enemigo.

-Hay algo que podríamos hacer- todos miraron a la anciana consejera

-No- el anciano exclamo de inmediato- no podemos y lo sabes bien.

-Exijo que me digan de que se trata.

Tsunade tenía cara de miedo, y amenazaba a los ancianos mientras los sujetaba del cuello de las túnicas. Ambos se miraron y asintieron, de inmediato fueron liberados y la atención de todos estaba sobre ellos.

-La posible respuesta a nuestros problemas está en la sección 7 de la prisión.

-Eso no existe- Tsunade parecía aún más enfadada.

-Claro que existe, pero se suponía que el secreto que ahí reside moriría con nosotros- la voz era tranquila, sin embargo la expresión de los demás apremió al consejero – bien síganme.

Todos iban pensando en que encontrarían en ese lugar mientras caminaban a la prisión, los ancianos encabezaban al grupo, seguido de Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi y Shizune. El guardia los recibió un tanto extrañado, no era común ver a ningún ninja por ahí a menos que fueran guardias de la prisión. Llegaron al sótano del lugar, caminaron pasando las celdas de máxima seguridad de las cuales nunca, ningún criminal, por hábil que fuera había logrado escapar, sus paredes absorbían chakra a la menor manifestación de este haciéndose más duras. Una pared de roca solida detuvo su paso.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- Sakura se sentía extrañamente cansada al igual que los demás.

-Las paredes que nos rodean absorben el chakra manteniéndolo solo en el nivel necesario para vivir- la anciana sacó un pergamino y lo colocó en el piso-ahora, retírense un poco de la pared y a partir de aquí necesitare su ayuda- miró a Kakashi que parecía inmutado por el efecto de aquel lugar- necesito que haga una secuencia de sellos, mono, pájaro, tigre, toro, dragón. A y claro un poco de su sangre sobre la pared. Dedo advertirle que esto lo dejara sin chakra por un rato.

El ninja copia asintió e hizo todo como la anciana se lo había pedido, y muy a su pesar no había sucedido nada. Se disponía a intentarlo de nuevo pero ella misma lo detuvo.

-Lo siento, olvidaba el detalle de tu sharingan- miro a la kage- elija usted quien tomará su lugar, por nada del mundo el será capaz de abrir esta puerta.

-Shizune.

Esta dio un paso adelante e hizo lo mismo que Kakashi, en esta ocasión el sello del pergamino se extendió por toda la pared y un agujero quedó en su lugar, el pergamino quedó en blanco, todos pasaron de inmediato y al final el peligris cargó a la débil Shizune, por poco quedaban atrapados en la pared de roca.

-Serían tan amables de encender las antorchas.

Pronto todo el lugar estaba bien iluminado y al centro un pilar de hielo soltaba débiles destellos. Pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención si no el pergamino en su interior.

-Eso es lo que le dará una oportunidad a Naruto y a la aldea- Sakura estaba escéptica a creer tal cosa

-No el pergamino, si no lo que se encuentra sellado en el.

-Un Biiju- Kakashi logró reconocer el Kanji escrito en el ultimo sello de este- ¿pero como?

-Este es la razón por la cual nadie debía saber y por la cual es peligroso utilizarlo, es su decisión.

OooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Bien aquí se acaba el primer capitulo… creo que está algo flojo pero denle oportunidad

Gracias por leerme


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Cap 2

Después de mil replicas del rubio para regresar Konoha, finalmente le habían invocado, el pensaba que era innecesario llamarlo si no había peligro ya que aún no se sentía seguro de haber dominado la técnica que había aprendido.

-Bienvenido Naruto- Sakura fue la primera en saludar dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Sakura chan- canturreó el.

-Concéntrate Naruto- Tsunade le riñó- mañana irán de misión a la aldea de a la arena, al parecer han encontrado pistas sobre la actividad de Akatsuki.

-Bien- como siempre, estaba deseoso de que la misión comenzara.

Después de recibir más indicaciones se retiró sólo del hospital, Sakura necesitaba hacer una ronda y los demás estaban fuera en misión. Caminaba pensativo, imaginando un delicioso Ramen de Ichiraku cuando al pasar por el lago la figura en el reflejo lo hizo salir de su ensoñación.

-¿Sasuke?- corrió donde el creía haberlo visto en el mismo lugar que cuando eran pequeños - ¡Sasuke teme!- se preparó para golpearlo, pero la persona a la que pensaba agredir volteó- ¿nani?

El impulso que llevaba más el ser sorprendido a medio aire le hizo imposible detenerse, bajó el puño para evitar herirle.

-Wha- tanto atacante como victima cayeron al agua- lo lamento

Una mirada estupefacta lo observaba y recibió una sonrisa como aceptación de su disculpa. Usaron el chakra para salir del agua y estando ya de pie Naruto notó que era imposible confundirle con Sasuke. La ropa se ceñía al pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo de una chica, dibujando sus curvas con extremada sugestión, el peinado se le había deshecho y el cabello negro le llegaba a la cintura.

-¿Estas bien?- su voz era gentil- ¿tienes fiebre?- tocó la frente del ojiazul haciéndolo sonrojarse aún más- no, no tienes.

Naruto se perdió en aquellos ojos negros como la noche que denotaban una infinita soledad y tristeza, careciendo de brillo, era como si alguien lo hubiera robado.

-Que bonitos- se acercó a el.

-¿Qué?- perdió los estribos y los nervios le ganaron haciéndolo caer dentro del lago una vez más.

-Tus ojos- le tendió la mano

-Gra…cias- nadie le había hecho un cumpido así antes.

Naruto le explicó la confusión y se disculpó otra vez, ella le decía que no había problema. En definitiva la chica era resistente, por lo menos algunos moretones debía de tener pero ni una señal de maltrato tenía.

Para compensarse la invitó a comer ramen a Ichiraku.

-No puedo andar así por la aldea- la blusa negra seguía empapada y el viento le hacía sentir frio.

-Ah es ciertottebayo- el sonrojo apareció una vez más, no podía permitir que pasara por tantas miradas así- toma- se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima.

-Gracias- aunque no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente se lo agradeció y le siguió.

Debido a que ella apenas le llegaba un poco arriba del codo, tuvo que doblar un poco las mangas, el largo de ésta le llegaba debajo de la cadera haciéndola lucir muy mona.

-Por cierto yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y algún día seré Hokage- dijo con orgullo el chico- para poder proteger esta aldea.

Ella lo miró asombrada- yo soy Ren- ladeó la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente- y aspiraré a ser uno de tus mejores elementos y te ayudaré a proteger la aldea- la determinación con que lo dijo sacó a Naruto algunas carcajadas y le revolvió el cabello.

-Bien, pero tendrás que trabajar muy duro- se daba aires de suficiencia- primero tienes que ser una kunoichi- señaló su bandana

-Pero ya lo soy- sacó su protector del bolsillo- lo ves

-¡¿Qué?! Como permiten a una niña ser kunoichi ¿no sabe el riesgo que corres?

-No soy una niña- dijo tranquila- se supone que tengo 16 aunque no lo parece- murmuró.

-¡¿Qué?!

Al llegar a Ichiraku Naruto seguía sin poder creérselo, peor al recibir el aroma del ramen lo olvidó. Pidieron su comida y la disfrutaron, según ambos tenían tiempo de no probar uno tan delicioso.

Es hora de que vaya a casa- dijo al llegar a donde se conocieron- pero podríamos salir en otra ocasión ¿verdad?

El rubio no se creía ¿acaso era una cita?- claro- se sentía emocionado- una chica tan mona me esta pidiendo que salga con ella- pensó- dattebayo- Ren se desabrochó la chaqueta –a no, puedes llevártela

-Pero ya me he secado ¿lo ves?- la abrió y el pobre casi se desmalla

-Si pero está haciendo fresco así que es mejor que te la lleves.

-Gracias

Se despidieron y cada uno siguió su camino, Naruto pensaba en lo bien que le sentaba sonreír, asi que se propuso hacerla sonreír siempre. Le era agradable estar con ella y sentía uan calidez en el pecho al tenerla cerca y algo en su interior se movia ansioso.

-¿Enserio tendré fiebre?... o será que esa comida rara me ha caído mal y apenas ahora lo siento…


	3. Chapter 3

Hermano mayor y menor se habían enfrentado, por fin uno había salido vencedor, el vigilante se acerco a los cuerpos desfallecidos de ambos, maltrechos y cansados, sin embargo uno de ellos seguía con el corazón palpitante.

-Bien, hora de deshacernos de ti- comenzó una secuencia de sellos sin embargo esta se vio interrumpida- ¿Quién se atreve?

Una figura pequeña se paro entre el y el cuerpo que yacía inerte en el desquebrajado suelo, lo tenía con la espada en la garganta incapaz de moverse. Hubo un momento de silencio, el recién llegado llevaba una mascara ANBU, seguramente alguna dificultad le presentaría, pero no sería rival para el. Así que comenzó a jugar con este, quedando sorprendido al ver la rapidez con la que respondía, dejándolo sin oportunidad para atacar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- señaló los cuerpos de los hermanos- no eso no puede ser, el que vive me lo llevo yo, el otro no me importa.

Esta se acercó al cuerpo del Akatsuki que perdió la batalla frente a su hermano menor, lo levantó colocándose debajo de su brazo y así se lo llevó. El hizo lo mismo con el otro y abandonó el lugar, no habría por que hablar de eso con el líder, despues de todo aquel ANBU se desharía del cuerpo de Itachi.

En un bosque cercano, se llevaba a cabo una pelea contra un hombre de mascara anaranjada, un grupo de ninjas de Konoha intentaban detenerlo con ningún resultado.

-Bien, ya me aburrió esto- el hombre de la mascara se abalanzó sobre el rubio kunai en mano y este apenas lo esquivó, ágilmente, el atacante apenas se apoyó en el piso dio la vuelta y volvió a atacarle.

-Naruto- Sakura corrió hacia el chico que seguía en el suelo, pero alguien se le adelantó, una chica de baja estatura con cabello negro y largo recogido en una coleta alta y con el rostro cubierto por una bufanda recibió al atacante con una patada directo al rostro, este desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Ren chan- el ojiazul se sorprendió al verla ahí, ella volteó, el rostro de la chica lucía totalmente diferente, lleno de determinación- ¿Qué sucede?

Ella lo ignoró y se apoyó en el para saltar alto y lanzó Kunais al árbol que tenía enfrente, haciendo salir de entre las ramas al enemigo.

-Vaya, vaya- aplaudía sínicamente- un buen trabajo si me permites decirlo.

Al escuchar esto Ren abrió los ojos como platos, quedándose inmóvil por un momento al caer al suelo. Naruto se acercó intentando hacerla reaccionar, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Ella solo mantenía la cabeza agachada, sacó un pergamino e hizo aparecer una espada.

-Ren chan…- esta levantó un poco la cara, permitiéndole ver sus ojos dejándolo petrificado- tu… tu

De inmediato bajo la mirada y sujetó el mango de la espada con fuerza, se levantó procurando ocultar su mirada con el cabello, desapareció y solo cuando el Akatsuki esquivó su ataque se dieron cuenta de donde estaba.

-Es rápida- dijo Kyba, a su lado tanto Neji como Hinata activaban el Byakuugan, solo ellos y Kakashi lograban seguir la pelea.

-¿Qué es eso?- Neji creía que era muy extraño la concentración de chakra en los ojos- solo los Hyuuga y los Uchiha…- más no menciono a nadie esto, pero Kakashi logró escuchar su inquietud.

El hombre planta apreció y tobi lanzó un ataque a los espectadores- ne-tora-inu-ushi-usagi-tora- varias bolas de fuego salierojn disparadas de su boca.

-Demonios- Ren contraatacó con un jutsu de agua y lanzó estrellas en dirección del mismo, las cuales desviaron los kunai escondidos en las bolas de fuego.

--hora de retirarme, pero pronto los veré- sin mas despareció, dejando solo una espada tambaleante tras de si, Ren se odiaba por no haber logrado acertarle.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- volteó a mirarlos, sus ojos ya eran normales y su humor el mismo de siempre, serio y dulce.

-Ren chan…

-Tengo que irme- no le permitió terminar de hablar, antes que nadie dijera nada ya estaba corriendo sobre la copa de los árboles.

-¿Por qué demonios me evitas?- Naruto la siguió.

-Naru…

-Sakura- el ninja copia la detuvo- déjalo.

Así anduvo el rubio detrás de la chica hasta la aldea de Konoha, y no supo a donde ella lo llevaba hasta que estuvo ahí, corrió con más prisa para evitar perderla, y entró a la habitación después de ella.

-Re...- reparó en la persona que se encontraba a los pies de la chica- ¿Qué demonios hace el aquí?

-Lo lamento, se que preferirías que fuera su hermano- comenzó a curar las heridas, usando jutsus médicos.

-Sabes bien que el es buscado, es un cri…

-No le digas a nadie que el esta aquí por favor.-Lo tomó de la chaqueta arrodillada aún frente a el, con lagrimas en los ojos- el es mi familia, no puedo permitirle morir, no puedo.

-Y Sasuke kun…-

-El está bien, te prometo que lo traeremos de vuelta- se levantó y lo abrazó- te lo prometo Naruto, el es importante para mi, tanto como lo es para ti.

La abrazó y acarició su cabeza- gracias Ren.

-Nunca te traicionaría Naruto, nunca- le acarició la mejilla- asi como para ti esta aldea y tu amigos son importantes, tu lo eres para mi, tus sueños, tus deseos, tu vida… son mios también. Cuidare de ti y de ellos por ti.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Bien!!! Aki el cap… i anise jajajaja pero espero lo disfruten y pues… supongo que ia saben todos quien o que es esta chica no??? Kukuku si bien genialosaaa XDDDD na bien mal solo yo me hecho porras…

Feliz navidad!!!


End file.
